The invention relates to a case, in particular for cosmetic products.
Numerous cases are already known of the type comprising:
a base having a recessed region forming a reservoir,
a lid,
a tongue having two opposite ends, one being connected to the base and the other being connected to the lid,
first retaining means having a first portion arranged on the base and a second portion arranged on the lid, which portions are to cooperate with one another to keep the lid, relative to the base, in a closed position in which the reservoir is substantially isolated from the outside.
The invention aims more especially to propose a simple and very inexpensive case which enables the cosmetic product to be preserved without deterioration but which is nevertheless particularly practical to use and which can satisfy a very wide-ranging clientele.
To that end, the invention proposes that the device also comprises second retaining means having a first portion arranged on the base and a second portion arranged on the lid, which portions are to cooperate with one another to keep the lid, relative to the base, in an open position permitting free access to the reservoir, the tongue being of a length such that, while remaining connected to the base and to the lid, it enables the lid to be moved between the closed position and the open position.
Thus, there is no need for relatively expensive means for the articulation of the lid relative to the base, such as a friction hinge or another analogous device, in order to keep the lid at a distance from the reservoir. In addition, there is no risk that the lid will be mislaid. Such a case can be used both for conventional personal use and as a display means for a demonstration sample which will be discarded when the quantity of cosmetic product has been exhausted.
Advantageously, the case has the following supplementary features:
the base has an upper portion and a lower portion, the upper portion incorporating the first portion of the first retaining means and the lower portion incorporating the first portion of the second retaining means,
the lid has an upper portion and a lower portion, the lower portion incorporating the second portion of the first retaining means and the upper portion incorporating the second portion of the second retaining means,
the reservoir is arranged in the upper portion of the base,
the open and closed positions of the lid are parallel with one another.
Thus, the lid can be folded down under the base, which is especially practical and requires little space. Furthermore, several identical cases can be superposed and thus readily stored or transported in the form of stacks of cases nested inside one another.
According to another advantageous feature, the invention proposes that:
the upper portion of the lid has a substantially cylindrical outer surface having a specific cross-section and defining the second portion of the second retaining means,
the base has, in the lower portion, a recess delimited by a substantially cylindrical inner surface which defines the first portion of the second retaining means and has a cross-section substantially identical to the cross-section of the second portion of the second retaining means, in order to receive that second portion tightly.
Such retaining means are particularly simple, inexpensive, sturdy and easy to use.
In order to increase the retaining depth without complicating the moulding of the case, the invention proposes that the lower portion of the base be indented in the vicinity of the connecting region between the base and the tongue, the tongue passing through the indentation so formed when the lid is in the open position.
In order further to improve the case and in particular the isolation of the reservoir in the closed position, the invention proposes that:
the upper portion of the base has a substantially cylindrical outer surface having a specific cross-section and defining the first portion of the first retaining means,
the lid has, in the lower portion, a recess delimited by a substantially cylindrical inner surface which defines the second portion of the first retaining means and has a cross-section substantially identical to the cross-section of the first portion of the first retaining means, in order to receive that first portion tightly, and
the first retaining means incorporate sealing means defined by a peripheral boss formed on the first portion of the first retaining means and a groove of complementary shape formed in the second portion of the first retaining means.
Thus, good sealing of the case can be obtained in the closed position at reasonable cost. The boss and the groove also reinforce the holding of the lid in the closed position.
The invention also proposes that the device comprises a cup placed inside the reservoir of the base.
That enables the case to be refilled with cosmetic product in a simple manner by changing the cup without changing the case.